fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Fallen Kingdom
A Fallen Kingdom (Japanese title: The Banished's Return) is the first chapter of Fantendo Emblem: The Dark Rising. It serves as the tutorial episode and it takes place on the kingdom's dungeon were the lord Lorean meets with Lexi and Aria, that were captured by the Banished. This episode is skipped when playing on Hard Mode. The boss of this chapter, Uriel, however, reappers on Chapter 1. NEXT CHAPTER -> The First Steps Transcript Introduction Opening narration :Osiris, Year 1220. The kingdom of Whitya, located on the North of Osiris is the center of the Osiris. Ruled by two wise royals, the kingdom is known for being the greatest of it is time. In the year 725, a group of dark mages known as The Purge, attacked the kingdom of Whitya and killed the king. They ruled the kingdom for 100 years until the Emblem Union defeated them. The Emblem Union banned them from the country and they were called the Banished. The Banished returned, stronger than before and this time, they manage to do what they did years ago, conquering the Whitya kingdom. The lord's son, Lorean is sent to escape the castle and find a way to stop the Banished. :White Palace Whitya Soldier: King Plumber! The kingdom is being attacked by an army of Dark Mages! Plumber: An army of Dark Mages...? Could they be the Banished? ???: Greetings, King Plumber. Plumber: Who are you? Malek: My name is Malek, leader of the Purge. We are here to grab back the thing that the so called heroes stole from the Purge clan, the Whitya kingdom. Plumber: So the Banished really exists... well then, if you think that you deserve this throne, then fight me! A scripted battle occours between them, Plumber dodges Malek's Luna while Plumber counterattacks Malek using Silver Sword, leaving Malek with 1 HP. Plumber: The Banished continued to be just as weak as they were in 725. If you still want to leave, then end with your madness and leave this palace before I cut off your head. Malek: Hehehehe. You got lucky. But you won't get lucky this time around! Malek summons a sniper and a berseker, equipped with a Poison Bow and a Halberd, respectively. Malek: Now, I'm a generous man, so I will let you choose your death. Do you want slow and painful or quick and just as painful? Either way, I will love to have your head stuck to the wall of my throne once I'm done with you. Plumber: Soldier, it is plan B now. I will deal with this clown. Soldier: Y-yes sir! The soldier leaves the throne room and goes to the front of the castle where the Whitya army is fighting against the Banished. Soldier: General Lorean! Lorean: What is the matter, solider? Soldier: The king said that is plan B time. Lorean: What is Plan B? Soldier: Retreat and find a powerful army to counterattack. Lorean: The king wants me to retreat from a fight? Haha, not even in a million years that I'm going to give up! Another soldier appears. Other Soldier: Bad news! The king is dead! Lorean: ...So the Banished won. Soldiers, retreat! The soldiers leave while the Dark Mages continue to go on the Throne Room. Lorean hears a scream. Lorean: Where did that scream came from? It... probably come from the dungeon room! Lorean moves to the dungeon room. Lorean: Oh my. The Banished are already here? Lexi: General Lorean! Lorean: Lexi? Where are you? Lexi: I'm with Aria here, we were captured by the Banished! Lorean: Don't worry I will find a way to save you and leave the palace. ???: Aw, such beatiful moment. Not cliche at all. Lorean: So seems like we have a sarcastic fool around here. Reveal yourself, fool. Uriel: I am Uriel, soon to be leader of the four armies of the Banished and master of the dark forces. You will be one of my many victims. Lorean: Not if my sword cuts you in half before. Recruiting :Recruiting Lexi with Lorean Lexi: General Lorean! You came! Lorean: There is no time to speak, Lexi. We must defeat the fool and escape from the palace. Lexi: Understood, sir! :Recruiting Aria with Lorean Aria: We shall not waste time speaking. Let's defeat this monster. This dialogue is also used if Aria recruits Lexi. Battle against Uriel :Battling Uriel with Lorean Uriel: I cannot wait to taste your blood after the darkness consume you. Lorean: My blade can't wait to taste your blood either. :Battling Uriel with anyone else Uriel: Surrender fools! You won't be able to defeat the darkness of the Purge clan! Defeating Uriel Uriel: I will die, but the darkness will continue to live. Long live the Purge. Post-Chapter Lorean, Lexi and Aria escapes from the palace. Aria: We should have prepared ourselves for this. Lexi: What are you saying? This was a surprise attack! We wouldn't even be able to predict this. Aria: The Banished are just as strong as years ago. If it wasn't by Plumber's ancestors, the Whitya kingdom wouldn't even exist. They wouldn't give up that easily. We should have predicted this battle since 726. Lorean: Ladies, let's not waste our time thinking on what we could have done. Let's focus on the present. And now, we only have one objective. To create the new Emblem Union. Map structure Legend: *'S' - Starting point, where Lorean starts the chapter. *'E' - Enemy. *'C' - Chest/secret item. *'L' and A''' - Lexi and Aria. *'''W - Breakable wall. *'B' - Boss. *'''-''' and |''' - Non-breakable walls. Enemies & Boss(es) *Lv. 1 Fighter w/ Iron Axe *Lv. 2 Druid w/ Flux *Uriel' - Lv. 2 - Intentory: Flux Items *'Elixir''' (3) - Secret item, can be found by breaking the south wall and being on the tile close to the wall. Category:Fantendo Emblem: The Dark Rising chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Original Articles Category:Transcript Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters